


Curiosity killed the canary

by err4tic



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/err4tic/pseuds/err4tic
Summary: Minho has learned a lot of new things in the army. Gwiboon tries to further his education.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Gwiboon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Curiosity killed the canary

**Author's Note:**

> This kinktober fic is actually a companion fic to [ I'm Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197486/chapters/55531309), but it can stand on its own. Everything you need to know about this AU is as follows: 
> 
> 1\. Minho has just been discharged from the Marines, so he looks like his recent photos;  
> 2\. Red-headed Gwi (SHINee World Academy);  
> 3\. This is het (although what they do isn't exactly...); and  
> 4\. This is nothing but gratuitous porn. 
> 
> Kink filled: pegging
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Gwiboon-ah. I'm not sure about this..."

One perfectly arched split eyebrow rises. 

"You already said yes. And besides, didn't you just come home from the marines, Minho-sshi? All those weapons, and a tiny piece of silicone has you shaking in the knees." 

Minho stares in trepidation and confused lust as his naked fiancée (fuck, talk about his knees shaking) stalks with feline grace toward him. In one hand is an inoccuous-looking belt; in the other, one of Key's pink, jelly-looking toys. He knows that it's far from being the largest tool in her arsenal, but still, it looks intimidating considering...

"Babe, you promised that I could have anything I wanted after that stunt you pulled. You didn't want to suck dick, so..." Without warning, Key shoves hard against his chest and bends to take the head of his erect cock into her mouth. Her hum of satisfaction has his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

"Fuck, Key, that's not fair!" he pants out in a whine. Dammit, he should have just cleaned up the mess he had made last week. 

The red-haired minx looks up at him through her lashes and murmurs as she mouths the length of his cock sideways, "I'll make it feel good, I promise. Didn't you like it when I fingered you last night?"

That was... a revelation. 

Minho had seen stuff in the military that opened his eyes to certain things. Not that he did anything to pursue his awakened interest, but for some reason, he found himself talking about it one night with Gwiboon as they snuggled right before drifting off to sleep. 

He should have known she would never forget about that tidbit of information. 

Now, he lies there, legs splayed wide open, gripping the sheets on either side of him, and refrains from grabbing handfuls of red hair as Key plays his flute in that delicate but ruthless way that only she knows. It occurs to Minho that the night is about this close to ending even before it has started. _Think about something else, Choi. You can't be beaten this easily._

Incongruously, the three bears song comes to mind, and he desperately grasps at it. 

He distantly hears a click just as he is singing about the pretty mother bear in his head, and then he feels a wet, blunt fingertip flick his puckered entrance. Oddly enough, instead of making his hard-on deflate, the sensation makes his cock even harder. 

"Minho, baby, I was kidding earlier," comes Key's surprisingly sweet tone, and she slides up to hover over him. She plants a soft kiss on his lips and pulls away before he can respond. "Of course you can say no." She bends down and presses a longer, fuller kiss on his pillowy mouth. He can taste his own precum and that flavor that was purely Key. 

The gentle landing of a lube-soaked hand on his face takes him out of his haze. "Can we try?" he hesitatingly offers, still not 100% onboard. But then, Key has been excited about this all week... 

_Besides_ , he thinks with a quick mental inventory, _I haven't gone soft at the thought._

He's Choi Minho, dammit! He has jumped from a plane more than 70 times during training and has had his teeth rearranged while he was enlisted. What's a little pain, if it can make his woman happy?

At that point, his dick is, apparently, a lot braver than his mind.

Key pulls her face away and whispers, "Are you sure?" In answer, Minho takes her wet hand away from his face, presses a kiss to the shining knuckles, and leads the hand down his body to have it rest just on the underside of his hip. 

"Do it."

Key's delight looks oddly childlike that Minho feels his heart grow about five times its size. She pecks at his mouth and says, "Tell me if it hurts, then I'll stop." Then, the expression in her eyes changes into something decidedly adult as she slides down his body, momentarily pausing to lap at a nipple and dip her tongue into his navel—and making him shiver—to mouth at his erection. 

Even with the distraction of her wicked mouth, Minho still feels it when a slick finger slides inside, just a little bit. He stiffens slightly for a second, then relaxes back against the pillows. He already knows this part. This part is nice. 

Key pauses, and then reaches up behind his head to grab one of the pillows he is resting against. "Lift your hips up, babe."

Minho raises his head and throws her a puzzled glance. 

Her shy blush is adorable, considering how shameless she has been all along. "I've been doing some research."

 _She's so fucking cute._

Minho reaches out a hand and strokes a thumb high on her cheek. "Did you like doing your research?" he asks in that low, rumbling voice that Key has once sworn she could feel all the way to her womb.

The way her eyes glaze over is answer enough that her throaty "Yes" isn't exactly necessary. 

She sinks her finger all the way, and Choi Minho does NOT whimper. 

"That's it," she praises in the same throaty voice as she gradually gets him used to the inward and outward slide of her longest finger. "Can you take one more?"

"I think so— _ah!_ " Minho says in a dignified tone that ends on a squeak as Key wickedly swirls her finger around. 

Key's burning eyes bore into his, and Minho feels an overwhelming sense of being seen. He almost wants to hide his face, but before he can grab a pillow with which to cover his face, her soft words stop him short. "Let me see your face, love."

Fuck. How can he say no to that?

Again, his hands flop to his sides as he watches Key sitting on her haunches, staring in fascination between his legs. He can feel two fingers enter him and steadily part inside him as her other hand lazily stroked his (now painfully hard) cock. He almost goes mad at the sight of her glistening pussy lips behind the obscene protrusion dangling between her legs.

Slowly, her head dips forward to engulf his head as Minho feels his hips undulate against the probing fingers and into her mouth. They don't feel painful, per se—he feels more of a pressure against his rim and walls as Key steadily works her fingers inside him. 

Two fingers become three, and Minho is now trying to replay the soccer game he has seen earlier to keep his mind away from exploding. 

Key taps his hip and asks, "Feel ok?"

Minho nods jerkily. "Yes." 

He gets a little respite as Key slides out her fingers from him. She squeezes another large dollop of lube and rubs her palms together. 

"Ok, this is it," she tells herself as she slathers a ridiculous amount of lube on the silicone cock dangling from the belt. She looks up, and Minho sees her excitement mixed with a little bit of worry. 

_God, I love this woman._

"How do you want it... like this or from behind?"

"Like this. I want to see your face."

"Dammit, Minho, you're such a sap," Key chokes out, her embarrassment working in tandem with her lust to heighten the color on her face. Minho smiles at her tenderly as he lifts his folded legs up in the air in a slight V position. 

"Take me, Gwiboon-ah."

With a trembling hand, Key grasps Minho's calf as she digs her knees into the mattress and lines up her dildo against Minho's entrance. Then, with her weight steadily propelling her forward and down, she gradually drives home to the tune of Minho's strangled gasp. 

For the life of him, Minho cannot close his mouth. 

***

"So... what do you think?" Key pants out beside him after he has made her come by flicking her clitoris lazily—once! ("You look so fucking hot coming around my cock, Choi Minho, I can't... _ah!_ ").

"It was... interesting," he replies non-committally. 

"I see. You have cum under your chin." Then, she proceeds to lick the white mess from his skin. 

Minho can feel himself blush. Full disclosure: he doesn't think he has ever come so hard in his life. One glance at Key's cat-that-swallowed-the-canary look tells him that Gwiboon knows that, too. 

She settles on top of Minho and asks again, "What do you think?" as she nibbles on his collarbone. 

Minho draws her against him and kisses the smug smile off her face. "I think further research is necessary."

Gwiboon grins at him proudly.

("Not now or any time soon, though. My ass needs a break.")

***

  
  
  



End file.
